The Extraodinary Slave Woman
by Kantouku
Summary: Furieza, that disgusting tyrant. How can one creature rule a galaxy, keep millions of slaves, and still be alive today? No one had the answer to that question, but one girl swore to destroy him, a half saiyajin to be precise.


The Extraordinary Slave Woman

By Ashley Marie

**Disclaimer: I don't own any materials that have to do with Dragonball Z, and all characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, except the one's which I create, those are mine.**

Furieza, that disgusting tyrant. How can one creature rule a galaxy, keep millions of slaves, and still be alive today? No one had the answer to that question, but one girl swore to destroy him; a half saiya-jin to be precise. She was about to become the strongest warrior throughout the universe, and now I begin with my story.

The sound of a cracking whip made the young saiya-jin girl jump. Her slumber had been disrupted, "You will not escape again, you little harlot!" The whip clashed against the steel cage she was currently in, "No one will be able to visit you here, but who would?" He was laughing evilly, as always, "You are such a special case, my dear. I believe your power can increase dramatically, that's why you are in this cage." Shaking her head, she glared at him, "So the only reason you are holding me in contempt is because you fear what I will do to you?" He cracked the whip against the cage; but she just stood there. It was as if it was an instant personality change, " Hold your tongue, slave, or no dinner for you."

With a crackle of laughter, he left the room slowly, dropping the whip in front of her cage as to scare her, but she was not frightened by it one bit. Sitting against the bars, she sighed. Her stomach rumbled, she hadn't had a decent meal in days, even weeks. She threw her ebony locks from her face, as she closed her eyes. She began to reminisce about her past.

Remembering the father that loved her dearly crumble before her very own feet, trying to think of what her deceased mother looked like. She probably was identical to her in many different ways. Kantoku missed the nights when her father would train her to be a warrior, when women weren't allowed to engage in combat. He told her that only in a few years she would attain power unlike anything ever seen before.

Now, the result of all the training was clear, her father was lying to her all along. She would never amount to anything, always she'd be a slave; imprisoned in this God forsaken cage. Still, she would do whatever it took to get respect, the respect she had rightfully deserved. No one would hold her down, especially not Furieza. She'd get back at him, she swore she would.

For now she'd deal with the pain and misery.. For now.. In a matter of seconds, the small female warrior was snoring lightly. Even though she was in a disgusting, filthy, and rat ridden cage, she looked awfully peaceful. How could a girl like her be downgraded into sleeping in a cage? Who knew, but she wouldn't be sleeping in it any longer after this day.

Hours later, there was a loud clang on the cage. Her eyes opened wide, as she looked up. Rubbing her eyes, she could get a clear view of the guard standing above her. He held a pair of handcuffs in his left hand, the whip which Furieza used to scare her earlier in his other. Standing up, she glared at the guard as he opened the cage with a key, which he took out of his pocket.

Once the cage door opened, she stepped through, arms in front of her as if on cue. The guard slid the cuffs on, putting them as tight as possible. She grimaced, and the guard laughed at her misfortune. Then the tail which sprouted from his bottom was visible, and she growled, "You're a saiya-jin, aren't you? You betrayed your own race, you traitor!" He glared at her, pulling the whip up slowly, "Hold your tongue, bitch, before I put it to good use."

A wide grin overcame his face, as hot words of protest came to her lips; but she did not dare yell the words which rang in her ears, because if she did, she would face something worse then death. Pretty soon they had entered the cafeteria, and her plate was left out for her on the table. The guard sat her down on a wooden chair, which was on the verge of breaking. She sat far from every other slave. The guard began stuffing the foul food into her mouth.

Of course, she ate every bit of the food, considering she needed her strength to survive. Off to the other side of the room, two male slaves sat eating. They were just like her; except they didn't get beatings every minute, didn't live in cages, or did they wear handcuffs as they ate. The two pairs of eyes turned to stare at Kantoku, "Who is that?" The male with long black hair asked the other with short blond hair, "That is special case 5937; in other words, 'sister of destruction'. She's called that since her brother is Burori, the legendary super saiya-jin. He was the first saiya-jin to go to the next level."

The man known as Angelos combed back his greasy black hair with his hand, "But she looks harmless, beautiful, even." The other man shook his head, and grinned, "There are stories that she had torn men to pieces." Angelos stared at the woman, stunned. She must be a real hellion. At the other side of the room, the guard began touching Kantoku in a disgusting manner, which made Angelos sick. Kantoku sent a swift blow to his abdomen.

He was sent to the ground, and he quickly yelled for assistance. Standing above him, she grinned, "Don't ever touch me in such a manner, you scum. Do you understand!" Guards from every direction ran to her, and she was on the ground in a matter of seconds. She had been knocked out in a matter of seconds after putting up a good fight. They dragged her out of the cafeteria. Angelos sighed, as he stood up, "They treat her like an animal, for god sakes." His friend shook his head, "She is an animal, dude." The guards threw her into the cage, all bruised up.

She was still cuffed at the hands the next morning, and in terrible pain. Every single inch of her body ached. Loudly, she let out a deafening scream; as she was brought back to life. The guard which watched her everyday woke up, startled as Kantoku continued to scream, " Shut up, woman, before I have to screw you up again." She stopped screaming, she couldn't risk getting beat again, she was in too much pain already, "May I take a shower?" It took her all of her strength to ask, and the guard glared at her, "All right, but you'll have to use that pool over there; and woman, if you take too long, I swear I'll whip you until you scream." With a nod, she stood, chewing on her bottom lip.

He opened the cage door, and she stepped out, "Can you take these cuffs off of me?" He grinned, shaking his head, "No, you will not have your cuffs removed!" Frowning, she kicked the ground,"Why the hell not!" He growled, and smacked her in the face," Don't dare take that tone with me, whore." He directed her toward the small pool, and pulled her top off quickly. Yelling at him, all angry words suddenly pouring out, "Why did you do that!" he grinned, dropping her pants next, "You're getting in the bath, correct? You cannot wear your clothes in there." Nodding, she understood what he was telling her, but he made her very angry.

He sat her down in the water, and she was completely covered. He frowned as he sat back down, puffing on a cigarette minutes after. The chamber door opened quickly, as a handsome slave entered. His hair was long and black, and those eyes were dark and never-ending. He walked up towards the guard, and he dropped his hands into his pockets, "Master Furieza would like to see you, sir." He grinned and began to walk out. He stopped by the door, and yelled back toward the slave called Angelos, "Keep an eye on SC 5937 for me, will you?" Then almost immediately, he left the chamber.

Angelos glanced over to Kantoku, and asked, "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" She looked over to him and nodded, " Don't worry, sir, I'm fine." He frowned, walking closer to her, "Are you sure? Because I saw the beating yesterday.. I'm hoping that you will recover." Smiling at him, she sunk down deeper, only her face visible. "I did get beaten pretty badly.. and yes, I am in pain." He frowned and held out his hand, "Can you lift your arms for me?" She blinked, but lifted her cuffed hands. He grabbed both of her hands, and separated them somewhat. Using an eye beam, the cuffs came off, and she was free. Smiling, she dropped her hands, "Aren't you scared of me? The guards all say that every slave fears me.. for some reason." He shook his head, and stared into her sorrowful eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not scared of you. I don't think you would harm me after the kindness I've shown you."

She smiled kindly, as she stood up. Angelos blushed, as he stared at her body. Then he turned around quickly when she saw him starring at her. Kantoku laughed loudly, and it brought a large grin to his face. She dressed quickly; afterwards she walked up to him, "So, what is your name, friend?" He turned around to look at her, she was getting tangles out of her long, beautiful locks, "My name is Angelos. I was taken a few years ago. It ruined my life." She frowned, and sat down by the cage, "My real name is Kantoku. Furieza took me when I was orphaned. He killed my father right in front of my eyes, when I was a girl. My mother had died giving birth to me.. Furieza got interested in me when he found out that Burori was my brother. Then he took me in as a slave."

Then suddenly, the chamber door opened with a loud bang, "You can go slave, as you can see I am back." Angelos nodded, as he waved to Kantoku as he left, "Now that I'm back, you get to have dinner. No bullshit this time, you got me, bitch?" She nodded, with a smirk on her face as he walked in front of her. Charging a chi blast in her hand, she yelled, "I'll kill you, you bastard!"

**That concludes chapter 1 of the fic that took me a very long time to perfect. I hope you liked it, and chapter 2 will be up very soon.**


End file.
